Under the Stars
by GEM8
Summary: Bill and Laura get some much needed time to themselves to explore the new direction of their ever changing relationship. AR Please Read and Review


Title: Under the Stars

Author: GEM

Date written: 8/25/06

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: Season 2.5

Category: fluff

Warnings: none

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: Bill and Laura get some much needed time to themselves to explore a new part of their ever changing relationship.

Spoiler: Some season two episodes mentioned but nothing big.

A/N: Answer to the A/R Live Journal Fluff challenge.

He always knew that she was special but he never truly understood how special she was until he almost lost her. Now he had a second chance. They had a second chance and they weren't going to let it go. They began spending time together while she was recovering. They would talk about their lives before the attacks and their families.

Conversations turned into dinners and late night walks in the empty corridors on Galactica. Bill always found someplace they could be alone and be themselves. They couldn't get away from each other. They didn't want to even if they could. Everyone was beginning to see the change in their Admiral and President. It was good for them. They were good for each other.

---

_Three months how could so much time pass so quickly_. Bill thought. _They've been a couple for three months._ He had to do something for this woman who has changed his life.

---

She always leaned on him. He was always there for her. Yes, they had disagreements some of them huge but they always found their way back. The Gods had given her a second chance and she wasn't going to let it go. They had shared their first kiss when she was dying. It was gentle he treated her with respect and care that day as if she was china doll about to break-perhaps she was. Now, they spent as much time as they could together. He took care of her after she left sickbay, they talked about everything it seemed and what really amazed Laura through it all was when they wanted to leave the confines of his quarters. Bill always found some place they could be alone and let their guard down.

They could be Bill and Laura, two lovers and not worry about being President and Admiral of the fleet.

"Madame President."

Laura was staring off into space when she heard the young man's voice. "Yes, Billy."

"I have a message from the Admiral for you." Billy handed her the octagonal slip of paper with a smile then left her alone to read his message."

Laura

Meet me tonight in the usual place. Wear something comfortable.

Bill

The usual place was of course his quarters no big deal. Something comfortable that was a different story entirely.

Laura finished her work early she had no idea how. She went back to look in her closet for something to wear. Comfortable, okay she thought. She pulled out her white V-neck top and settled on a pair of black pants and her black flats after showering and dressing made her way to the shuttle bay.

---

Bill was putting the finishing touches on the evening when he heard the soft knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to find Laura waiting on the other side and the sight of her made him smile. She looked beautiful in her white top and black pants. Her fiery red hair flowed over her shoulders. He had to do all he could do not to sweep her off her feet and show her how he felt at this moment in time.

"You are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, you are looking handsome yourself." She smiled. He was wearing a black, ripped, crewneck sweater and black slacks. She had never seen him out of his uniform before; except for after he was shot and she didn't want to think about that.

"So your note said you wanted to see me."

"You make it sound so professional. I assure this is a purely social meeting."

Laura walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "I like the social meetings."

"I certainly hope you do. I know I do." He drew her into a gentle kiss. When they parted. Bill took her hand. "Come with me." He led her out of his quarters and down the corridor. As they passed a few people they offered hellos and smiles, but as they got farther away from the crew quarters it grew quieter. Laura enjoyed these times with Bill the most but tonight she was perplexed.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

When they turned the corner and Bill stopped and faced her. "Do you trust me Laura?"

"Of course I do." She smiled without hesitation. Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Laura did her best not to laugh. Leave it to Bill to be this romantic. He smiled at her and covered her eyes, tying the makeshift blindfold in place.

"Take my hand." Laura took his hand and followed his every direction as they walked down the corridor. They finally stopped and Laura heard a hatch open. She could feel Bill come beside her and take her hand again.

"You have to step up and over to get in you are right next to the door." She did as she was instructed. He led her inside the room and stopped a short ways from the hatch.

"There is a rail in front of you to hold onto. Laura reached out and found it and held on. She could feel Bill move behind her. He put his hand around her waist. "Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes under the blindfold and leaned into his touch.

Bill reached up and removed the blindfold; he wrapped both arms around her, drew her body against his, and whispered in her ears "Open your eyes."

Laura opened her eyes and was met with a beautiful sea of stars as she stood with his arms wrapped around her on the observation deck. The moment was perfect.

Bill leaned down and kissed her on the neck. "What do you think, Love."

"It beautiful but how did you ever…" 

"I'm the Admiral of this ship remember besides we've always avoided this because of the crew I thought today was the perfect time to show you what we were missing."

"Why today, Bill?"

"It's been three months."

"Oh gods. I completely…" Bill put a finger up against her soft inviting lips 

"Don't worry." He took her hand and led her down to the lower section of the deck. They sat down to share a drink. Bill poured the drinks and handed one to Laura. "To us. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Bill. It took us both to long to realize what we mean to each other."

"No sadness tonight Love. "

Bill brushed his thumb against her cheek and wiped away the tear running from her eye.

He took her drink, placed it next to his, and gathered her into his embrace.

Laura melted into his protective and loving embrace. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. They were both here, both alive and both in love. The night was perfect. She was in the strong arms of the man she loved, of that she was sure. They spent most of night in that same position stealing an occasional passionate kiss under the stars.


End file.
